


The Machine

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Assisted Masturbation, Fucking Machine, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, imagined exhibitionism, imagined voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard takes advantage of some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's porn again. Critique concerning the writing style is greatly appreciated and since I'm so unsure about it I'm currently looking for a/some beta-reader/s to work with. A list of fics I'm planning to write can be found over at my tumblr: silith.tumblr.com. For more information on the contents of those fics you can send me a note or an email at storyfactory@hotmail.de. :)

Light flooded his basement workshop and the door closed behind Howard. A 'click' indicated the lock snapping into place and he let his hands fall to his side. For the first time in months he was well and truly alone. He was home on leave. The war was far away. The house was quiet. There were no servants, since he had sent them home earlier. He let out a weary sigh. It was better to be safe than sorry, even if none of them would interrupt him when he decided to lock himself into his basement and work all night. At least it had been that way when he had not yet been personally involved in the war. Now there were probably special agents positioned around the house, keeping him save from any professional and would-be assassin. Unseen and Unheard, but undoubtedly there.  
It was enough to make him paranoid, but he could not help it. He sincerely hoped that Phillips would not chose to send any urgent demand for his return *now*. It was his first night home and possibly the only one where he would have enough quiet, and unquestioned, time to do what he had already craved for a week.  
Nervously Howard checked again if the lock was in place, for working was the last thing on his mind.  
Slowly taking a deep breath he rubbed both of his hands through his dark hair, messing it up a bit more, and blew the air out through his nose again, before he crossed the room. 

The walls were lined with half-built machinery and shelves and cabinets for materials, tools and his blueprints. He stopped in front of one of the cabinets and opened its doors. Inside there was a medium sized, unassuming device, measuring two feet in width and height and lightly built, and some metal poles of varying thickness and length leaning beside it. For a moment he could only stare down at the parts of his dirty little secret. He wondered if, should they ever search his workshop, the special agents would know what it was that they were looking at.  
Huffing slightly at his uncharacteristically hesitance Howard grabbed the machine and hauled it onto the large working table, which stood in the middle of the room. Then he returned to get the metal rods and attached those first to each other and then to the upper half of the side of the device.  
When he was done, Howard took a step back from the table. The construction was shaped like a square box and a stick now protruded from it. On the inside, hidden from view, there was a little motor which gave power to a flywheel. The rods were attached to it and looked like something could be bolted to the shaft at the end. 

The engineer walked to the gap between a different cabinet and a shelf and, after wiping his sweaty hands on his slacks, moved to kneel on the dusty floor.  
The ground between them was uneven and, after pressing a hidden latch, a secret compartment was revealed. Howard reached under one of the sides and pulled a dark linen bag out. At its sight his heart skipped a beat and his breath grew heavier.  
With the bag in his hands, he hurried back to the table.

Years ago Howard had made the dildo that he now pulled out of the bag. It was fashioned after his image of a "perfect" penis or rather the perfect object to fulfill one of his more perverted needs. He very carefully did not think about the cause which was to blame for this particular invention. Or what would happen if he ever got caught.

With a sure hand he bolted the dildo to the end of the rods and quickly walked to the light switch to dim the light. When he turned back around he had to swallow as he saw how the dim light of the workshop lamps reflected off the construction. His hands trembled as he hastily began undressing. The suspenders and shoes were carelessly thrown across the room, unthinkable if it would have been his working tools, and were soon followed by his shirt, undershirt, slacks and socks. Howard shivered, when his bare feet touched the cold ground. Goosebumps rose on his naked skin, but he knew that he would be warm soon. Slowly, Howard dragged a hand down his chest and rubbed a palm over one nipple, which had turned into a hard nub thanks to the cold. A sigh escaped him and he shivered, both from cold and excitement. His penis rose despite the chill in the air. His free hand lazily journeyed down his stomach and wrapped loosely around his flaccid cock. He stroked himself a few times and enjoyed the rough drag of his palm against the soft skin of his dick. When he was all the way hard, he let both hands fall away and fetched the lubrication, from where he had let the linen bag fall to the floor. 

Afterward he joined his creation on the worktable. 

In this position, kneeling with his back to the protruding rubber dildo, Howard was in the center of the room. The lamp over the worktable the only source of light and the rest of the room cast in shadows. A stab of pleasure made him shudder and he grabbed the lube.  
He squeezed a dollop of the cool transparent substance onto his hand. A shiver passed through his body and he reached between his legs and touched his fingers to his dry opening. He kept his head clear of thoughts, just concentrating on the process for now, as the liquid slowly warmed and his finger moved in a circular motion, slowly pushing in. A low moan escaped his lips at the pressure. He pushed that single finger in and out, spreading the slick around until he was ready for another. 

The he let a second finger join the first and he had to pause to get used to the intrusion. It had been a while since the last time, longer still since the last time with a real man and even longer since he had dared to let another man take him. In moments like this, with only his own fingers filling and stretching him open, he missed the warmth and strengths of another body against him, but for now the fucking machine would have to do.  
Howard let his head fall back as a shudder passed through his body, as he touched his fingertips to his prostate. "..Oh..." he breathed. 

He let his fantasy take over. In his mind's eye he filled the shadows in the room with persons, all of them faceless and watching him. There were rumors about establishments, where every pervert's fantasy could be fulfilled. Where there were rooms filled with people, all draped over and pressed against each other, where they all watched one person perform or watched while others took turns taking them. A gasp escaped Howard at the thought and he buried his fingers deeper into himself, imagining someone else doing it for him. Readying him for the machine. 

He pulled his fingers free with a wet noise and got on all fours so the thick dildo was level with his ass. 

Carefully he scooted backwards until the rubber tip rubbed between his ass cheeks. Resting on his elbows he reached behind to spread the excess lube on the dildo and steadied it as he took a deep breath and slowly bore down on it, until the head breached him and then he just kept sliding down without stopping, gasping all the time at the slow stretch and fullness. When the base of the dildo touched his cheeks he rested his head on his elbows and waited. A thin layer of sweat already covered his skin and plastered his hair to his forehead. His thighs were shaking. Howard breathed through the tight feeling and the pain until it was gone, wishing that a hand would stroke his skin, his back, his flanks, his cock.  
Next time he would re-adjust the machine, so the dildo would be self-lubricating. He pulled off the toy, spread another layer of slick onto it and then slid it back into himself. 

He moaned and then he moved. Slow back and forth motions at first until it was clear that his channel was lose and slick enough. After that, Howard fumbled for the remote and started the machine. It came to life with a low humming noise and started to move on its own.  
Howard pushed upwards until he was fully kneeling again and let his head hang, just enjoying the movement and the slow fucking motion of the dildo. In and out it pushed, spreading his hole wide and drawing soft moans out of him. Unbidden the memory of short blond hair and blue eyes flashed through his mind and he jerked, moaning out loud as the movement brushed the dildo over his prostate. What would Steve think if he could see him like this? Kneeling on a large table in the middle of a dimly lit workshop and speared on his own creation. 

He let his fantasy spin out of control. What if Steve stood in the shadows, all dressed up in his Captain America uniform, his eyes shadowed by his helmet. Watching Howard with heated eyes, as the inventor writhed on the end of a dildo. 

Would he keep his distance? Would he come closer? He imagined Captain America stepping up to him, looking him over like a possession, looking at where his cock hung rock-hard between his thighs and where the dildo was thrusting into his ass over and over again. He imagined him stroking his fingers through his sweat-slicked hair, maybe yanking his head back to look into his eyes and to see the expression on his face. Howard grunted and pressed back into the motions of the machine. 

Maybe he would touch his fingers to his hole and press against it, suggesting to put them in beside the toy spreading him open. Sweat dripped from Howard's skin on the clean surface of his working table. Pleasure curled in his groin and pre-cum dripped from his cock.  
With a moan he grasped the remote and pushed the dial up. The dildo slammed into him, slapping wetly against his ass with every inward thrust. Tomorrow he would be sore.

Howard's arms gave out and pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the table on which he was kneeling, as the new position changed the angle of the toy inside of him. Every new thrust was dragging the toy against his prostate and chased pleasure through his body to pool in his groin. The rhythmic pounding jolted his body and drew moan after moan from him. Another switch of the dial let the dildo rotate while maintaining his thrusting motion and Howard felt ready to claw at the table's surface. Every thrust pulled soft "ah" sounds and moans from his throat. 

Would Steve whisper lovely heated dirty things into his ear? 

Howard let one of his hand stroke down over the slick skin of his stomach to his hard cock and he only had to pull a few more times until he was coming all over his workbench. He stroked himself through his orgasm until it was too much on his over sensitized dick while the fucking machine kept on pounding his hole.  
Howard winced and fumbled again for the remote and switched off the machine. Then he rested his overheated face against the table's surface again. He imagined Steve stroking his shaking body, calming him down and soothing him. Calling him his boy. Howard smiled. Then he frowned. 

Tired and loose-limbed he pulled off the dildo and slid from the table. He barely caught himself on the table's edge before his knees could buckle and he could slide all the way to the floor. After a few moments in which he caught his breath he gingerly walked across the room and to the adjoined bathroom. Howard grabbed a towel and after wetting it cleaned the mess from his stomach and from between his thighs, carefully avoiding the mirror. 

Afterwards he went back into his workshop and disassembled the construction. He cleaned the toy and put it back into its linen bag together with the tube of slick. Both went back into the secret compartment. The individual parts went back into their cabinet and Howard wiped the table down to get rid of any traces of his recent activities.

When all was done and all traces were gone, Howard turned off the lights and left his workshop for a well needed night's sleep in his own empty bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard indulges again. This time it has consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dawnmarie, for betaing. :D

Howard was flat on his back on top of his workbench again, the machine he had built lazily thrusting away between his thighs. His legs were spread on either side of his invention; one foot braced against its smooth metallic surface. One of his arms lay across his stomach close to his hard dick, while he gripped the table's edge over his head with his other hand. The remote lay near his hip.

The genius was panting softly with every motion his construction was making into him. His eyes were closed. Above him the overhead lamp gave off its dimmed light and giving the room an intimate atmosphere. His muscles were relaxed while he enjoyed his creation’s improved design. The shaft was thick and brushed against his sweet spot on every inward thrust as small pores in its surface oozed lube. There was a constant slick sound when the toy moved and pulled at his hole, almost but not quite slipping completely out of him with every withdraw.

Any noises that he may have otherwise heard in the house had slipped away into the background and that was how he missed the sound of steps coming down the stairs outside of his lab. 

It was the sound of someone knocking on the door that shocked him out of his pleasured haze. The muffled words shouted through the thick wood made his whole body seize up. "Howard? Can I come in?"

A startled gasp escaped Howard. Steve's voice! He had known that the soldier was on leave but hadn't known where he was headed. What was he doing here? A pained groan escaped him, as his body was tensed up too much to enjoy the machine’s motions. 

"Howard, are you alright?!" came the alarmed shout. Howard cursed the soldier's enhanced hearing. This was a nightmare! An actual fucking nightmare coming true! Steve was going to break down the door. He would see him. Steve would see what a pervert he was, getting fucked in the ass like a fairy and by a machine no less, and he was going to hate him. A good man did not do this. A good man did not like this and a good man was not like this.

In his haste to turn off the machine and somehow get out of this situation with the greatest possible amount of his dignity intact, he fumbled for the remote and missed. The remote slipped over the edge of the table and clattered to the floor. Howard cursed again and moaned aloud the next moment as his wiggling changed the angle of the toy inside of him, making it press against his prostate. He rode the edge between pleasure and pain and suppressed another choked moan. The machine was repeatedly stroking hard against that spot now and he felt incapable of doing anything to stop this situation from derailing. 

"Ok, Howard, I'm coming in now!"

Mortified, Howard pressed his hands against his flushed face, cock lying hard and wet against his belly as he heard the material of the door give in under Steve's shoulder. He then heard a gasp from the direction of the now broken door, which he took as a sign that Steve had come alone at least. Howard kept his stinging eyes squeezed shut and hidden behind his hands. The toy relentlessly pushed into and pulled out of him, drawing little muffled whimpers and cries from him. He was laid completely bare. When was the last time he had felt so vulnerable? He couldn't remember. 

He heard the soldier’s boot steps as he slowly walked towards him, the sound stopping only when Howard could feel his presence right beside him. Steve was undoubtedly looking down at him. Would he see disgust in those blue eyes if he opened his eyes? He did not dare to look.

The palm touching the sweat slick skin on his stomach made Howard flinch. Beside the little aborted movements of his hips and the little moans drawn unwillingly out of him by his construction, he kept silent and still.

The hand on him rubbed gentle circles into his skin. "Howard, look at me." 

Mutely Howard shook his head.

"Howard." There was a low warning note in his voice but Howard could not bear to face him. The hand drew lower and suddenly wrapped not too gently around his shaft and balls, squeezing warningly.

Howard nearly shouted aloud. The shock of Steve's gesture was enough to make the engineer drop his arms. One of his hands grabbed the fabric at Steve's waist and the other clutched at Steve's hand, currently gripping his cock, to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Like squeezing harder.

"Now that I have grabbed your attention." Steve said, something almost like sarcasm in his voice, "What are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like?" Howard shot back and winced as the hand on his dick tightened. "Ah… stop...please." He gritted out as the hand loosened and his body involuntarily jerked against the machine. Steve's eyes seemed to darken. 

"Sometimes it is…ah…too dangerous for a man in my position to…nh…look for company." Howard said as he looked to the side to avoid Steve's gaze. He could feel the moisture of the excess lube drip out of him around the toy.

"Why did you hide from me?" Steve's voice was suddenly closer and Howard looked up into Steve's calculating face. 

"I did not want you to see me like this." He gasped as tears started stinging at the corner of his eyes. That was a lie.

"Its too bad then that I think I like you like this." Steve said, right before switching the dial on the remote in his hand higher, making Howard throw his head back with a moan and clench around the dildo inside his ass. 

Steve grabbed the ankle closest to him and drew it to the other side of his own waist, opening Howard even more and granting him an unrestricted view of his hole stretched wide by the considerable size of his toy. The soldier stroked his leg almost absentmindedly, rubbing down the inside of his thigh and into the crease where leg met buttock. His other hand moved up and down Howard's dick, making him arch his back and writhe on the table.

Steve switched hands and trailed his right down between Howard's legs, brushing the tips of his fingers over the stretched skin of Howard's opening. The front of his trousers were tented. "Come for me." He commanded in a quiet voice. Howard's body obeyed, his stomach slicking with his come as he screamed out his climax with his head thrown back. He then fell limply back against the table's surface, his breath coming fast like he'd just run a marathon.

Steve turned off the machine and ran a hand soothingly through Howard's hair. Then he cradled the engineer's face and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"You don't have to look for company anymore…if you want me…" Steve's voice trailed off at the last part and an unsure expression finally stole across his face. 

There was only one thought in his mind when Howard pulled the soldier, his lover now, he supposed, down for a deeper kiss.

When and where had Steve had learned to grow so bold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a third (And last! For real!) part. No idea what is wrong with me. xD


End file.
